


To Dream of Tomorrow

by MissWia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, First Meetings, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, growing as a person, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWia/pseuds/MissWia
Summary: “What are your plans for after the war, Cody,” the general asked, having to shout over the sound of blasters from both the enemy and their own men.“Sir?!”The jedi laughed at his incredulous response, casually twirling his lightsaber to deflect oncoming laser fire and giving Cody an opening to respond.“Come now, Commander. Where do you see yourself in the future, when this war is but a bad memory and you only have yourself to think of?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom, but hopefully not the last. There needs to be some more CodyWan love! Anyway, enjoy. :)

His first impression of his new general was that he was…interesting. Having trained for his command post under the leadership of General Plo Koon, Cody was no stranger to the mysteriousness of the Jedi. However, where General Plo was the embodiment of wisdom-come-with-age and a gentle guidance Cody imagined was like that of a father, General Kenobi was…not.

As he fought alongside the man, learning his habits and mannerisms, Cody was all but certain that the jedi was more amused by the whole war then anything else. Not to say he wasn’t a fierce fighter and protector of the republic, because he certainly was. Cody couldn’t recall a greater warrior then his general. However, the way he flirted with the enemy and always seemed to have the beginnings of a smile at the corner of his mouth when discussing strategy with Cody and the other men confused the commander. He adapted to this oddness, as the Kaminoans taught him during his basic training days. Kenobi still surprised him, though.

“What are your plans for after the war, Cody,” the general asked, having to shout over the sound of blasters from both the enemy and their own men.

“Sir?!”

The jedi laughed at his incredulous response, casually twirling his lightsaber to deflect oncoming laser fire and giving Cody an opening to respond.

“Come now, Commander. Where do you see yourself in the future, when this war is but a bad memory and you only have yourself to think of?”

Cody honestly had never thought about it. All he knew was life as a soldier and with that came the grim understanding that someone, somewhere out there is carrying a shot meant for you that will send you marching into the night. To him, there was no ‘end of the war’.

“Six feet below the ground, sir. If I’m lucky. I’d hate to rot inside this armor,” he answered honestly, his words firm but not angry. To him it simply his fate and that was that. It wasted too much time and energy to be angry. He had more important things to worry about, like making sure his men lived to fight another day.

Apparently, his general had other feelings on the matter.

In an impressive display of acrobatics and fineness, Kenobi quickly cut down the remaining droids targeting them. With a quick survey of the area, confirming that any other droid nearby was being handled by other troopers, the general shut down his lightsaber and turned to Cody.

“That is not an acceptable answer,” he informed the man with a frown as he offered him a hand to stand. “Do not look at your life as something so easily thrown away.”

Cody got the distinct impression that he was being scolded, but accepted the hand anyway.

“With all due respect, sir, I’m just a clone. We aren’t exactly known for our longevity. Why focus on the future when the chances of me getting one are slim to none?”

The jedi gave him a sad smile, moving close so that he might clasp his shoulder in a show of camaraderie.

“Because hope for the future is what separates us from mindless droids. It doesn’t have to be a big dream, but thoughts of tomorrow are what keep us alive today. Think on that, my friend, and hopefully you will have an answer when I ask you again.”

Cody didn’t know how to respond to that, finally settling for a slow nod. It seemed to appease his general enough, who clapped him on the shoulder and began to walk toward the rest of the troops.

“Come, commander. The war won’t be won with us sitting here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Such an odd man.

XxX

Cody had never been a picky eater, very few clones were. The ration bars they were fed in training and during hard spots in the war were so bland in taste and texture that anything with a bit of seasoning was welcome. That being said, Cody did have some aversion to certain foods. Fish, mostly. He never acquired a taste for it, thinking it too salty and odd to get much pleasure out of eating it.

However, after five days of no food at all, fish was starting to sound very good in his mind. Even the raw kind that Rex seemed to enjoy.

“We can’t last much longer, sir,” he informed Kenobi, who sat on the floor with his legs crossed in the hopes of taking up as little space as possible in the collapsed cave.

“Yes, I agree,” the General spoke with an even tone, seemingly unbothered by their situation. “Though we can last a few more weeks without any food, our water is fast running out. Rescue will need to be here soon if we hope to survive this.”

Cody had nothing to say to that. There was nothing left to add. They had one, half canteen left of water that would last them until tomorrow if shared. After which they had three days, at most, to wait for rescue before it was too late. Things were looking decidedly grim. Cody could only be grateful that it was just him and the general in this cave. He would hate for any of his brothers to meet their fate like this. He was hating it.

“Cody,” Kenobi spoke, looking up at him with a half-smile, “Do you have an answer for me, yet? About where you see yourself for when the war is over?”

The clone commander gave him a blank look, one brow raised in question.

“Is now really the time, sir?”

His general chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“We have little else to do, my friend. Humor me.”

With a sigh, Cody settled himself down beside the other man. He had thought about it, the answer to that odd question. However, he doubted any answer he came up with since he was first asked would be sufficient to the jedi. He didn’t know much about life outside of wartime to be able to picture it for himself. Still, he answered honestly.

“I would like a home cooked meal,” he said simply, leaning back against the wall. “I’ve never had anything like that, and I’ve heard there is something different about a meal cooked by someone close to you.”

He looked up, to see what kind of response his answer received, and was a surprised (and slightly pleased) at the look of approval directed at him.

“That is an excellent answer, Cody. Any idea what this home cooked meal might consist of?”

Cody didn’t. He hadn’t got that far in his thoughts, just wanted to know what something cooked specifically for him would taste like. He told his general as such.

“It’s a good start, my friend, and when we get out of here I shall help you realize your dream. I’m a pretty decent cook myself and think you would enjoy some of the native dishes from my home planet.”

Kenobi spoke with such confidence that Cody couldn’t help but believe him. They would get out of here and their last meal wouldn’t consist of tasteless ration bars. Cody felt a flare of hope.

XxX

Having been to many planets in the galaxy, and experiencing a wide range of ecosystems, Cody had a list of requirements that must be met before he deemed it to be a suitable planet to live on.

1\. No extreme temperatures. Nothing too cold and nothing too hot  
2\. Friendly locals, species doesn’t matter. Just friendly  
3\. No insects large enough to kill a man

The list had other requirements, but Cody thought the first three were the most important. If any planet didn’t meet all three of those, they were immediately put on his list as ‘Unsuitable’. Needless to say, Geonosis was immediately blacklisted. Cody hated that they were sent here, again.

“Any particular reason the 212th seems to always be drawing the short straw, sir,” he asked dryly.

Obi-wan, as he had finally insisted Cody use his name when neither were on duty, gave him a wry smile.

“I may have upset some higher ups during our last assignment,” he admitted.

“I’ll be sure to let the men know you are the reason for the sand in our boots, sir. No doubt they will want to send thank you cards.”

“Your wit has become as dry as this planet, my friend.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The two continued their trek through the dunes, intent on making it to the base camp before the sun got too high in the sky and baked them even further. They were only a few klicks out, but the silky, ever shifting sand was making a normally easy march into something much more difficult. After stumbling to his knees for the third time, Cody felt his patience wearing thin.

“What are your plans for the future, Cody?”

Looking up he fixed his general with an unamused stare, one he was sure the jedi could sense despite his bucket being on.

“Is this going to become a thing, sir? Ask me that question every time we are in a rough spot?”

Obi-wan’s smile was answer enough, but he did indulge him with a verbal one as well.

“It certainly passes the time that would otherwise be spent in silence. Besides, I enjoy hearing how you have grown as a person the more you’ve come to experience all the universe has to offer.”

Cody couldn’t deny the fondness that unfurled in his chest at those words, replacing his short temper. Obi-wan was a good friend, something Cody only had a few of. Brothers were brothers, and he loved each of his vod fiercely, but only a few held truly special place in his heart. Rex was one of them, and Cody was coming to realize Obi-wan was one as well.

“A planet with no desserts, hot or cold, and where there is more grass than sand,” he finally answered, picking himself off the ground and continuing his walk. Obi-wan matched his pace so they could walk side-by-side.

“And is this to visit or settle down? After all, there are some planets I would love to see before my time comes but would never wish to live. Dagobah comes to mind.”

“Somehow it doesn’t surprise me that you would enjoy spending free time on a swamp planet, sir.”

“There are rumors in the Order that it is one of the purest planets in line with the Force. It would make for an interesting meditative retreat.”

“If you say so, sir.”

Obi-wan fixed him with a half-amused, half-exasperated stare, as if he couldn't understand why such reasons wouldn’t appeal to a person.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Cody thought on it. As mentioned before, he had been to many planets, some good and some bad. A few he had even seen where the war hadn’t touched it and he hadn’t had to fire a single blaster shot. Those had been his favorite. However, none of them had stuck out to him as a place he would like to live the rest of his life on, whatever length that may be.

“I don’t know, sir. The longest place I’ve stayed was Kamino and that certainly never felt like a home. Don’t know what it’s really like to have a place where I could see myself settling down forever.”

Obi-wan frowned thoughtfully, pushing through the sand.

“I find I must agree with you with that logic. Despite being raised in the Temple, rarely is it my first thought when I think of home. In all honesty, home to me is more people then it is a place. My friends and those I consider my family.” At this he chuckled, running a hand through lose hair and dislodging some of the dust there. “Not very Jedi-like, I’m afraid, but it is how I feel nonetheless.”

Cody had heard of the saying before “Home is where the Heart is”, which is what he believed Obi-wan was getting at. It did sound nice, having a home that consisted of those he cared for. Perhaps that was what he should be looking for, and not a planet that met all the requirements on his list of habitation.

“Of course,” Obi-wan continued, “I wouldn't complain if all my friends and family decided to settle on a lovely planet like Naboo. I find I am quite fond of their beaches.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody chuckled through his helmet.

XxX

Of the handful of times Cody had visited the Jedi Temple none of them had really been pleasant. However, this was by far the worst. With a sigh, he settled himself down on the chair beside the medical bed and studied the man that lay there. Obi-wan was pale and his breathing ragged, sweat making his hair limp and sticky. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

A basic mission, really far below the experience of the 212th, to some mid-rim planet to retrieve a diplomat who was to come and make his case before the senate. What exactly that entitled, Cody didn’t know, and honestly didn’t care. He was just happy that he and his men were finally getting a bit of a breather after so many intense missions. Babysitting was an easy assignment.

Or it should have been, but then the stateroom the had been with the diplomat was flooded with some neurotoxin and suddenly their diplomat was dead and Obi-wan was rushed back to Coruscant to the healers in the Order. Cody, having thought quickly enough to put his helmet back on the moment the strange sound from the vents was heard, had only inhaled a small amount and was fine. Quarantined, but that was the worst of it. It was his general who he was concerned about.

“Sir, try to drink something,” he insisted, grabbing a nearby glass and helping it to the jedi’s lips. Obi-wan tried to drink, but only managed a few small sips before it became too much. Cody reluctantly pulled it away and let him rest. Obi-wan gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, my friend,” he hoarsely said, but Cody shook his head.

“Don’t apologize, Obi-wan. We’ll try again later, when you have more strength.”

The jedi nodded, or what could be passed as a nod if you were looking for it. Cody could see him weakening further just laying there.

Remembering what the healer had told him, to keep Obi-want lucid and awake to give his body a chance to fight the neurotoxin, the clone commander took a page from his general’s book and asked him a question.

“Where do you see yourself, sir, when all of this is over and there is no longer a war to fight?”

Obi-wan opened his eyes, hazy with fever but fighting for lucidity. He watched Cody for a second, before giving him an amused look.

“That is my question, Cody.”

Cody returned his amused look.

“Humor me.”

The jedi laughed, but it turned into a cough that went on for too long for Cody’s liking. He helped him into a seated position, holding most of his weight for him, one hand on his back rubbing soothing circles while the other hold one of Obi-wan’s, trying to help him through the fit. After a few minutes it finally subsided, but Cody kept his seat. Obi-want didn’t seem to mind.

“I would like to be a scholar,” he confessed, voice haggard and exhausted. “To spend my days’ reading books of philosophy, poetry, history, and having light hearted debates with those who have similar interests.”

Cody smiled softly, easily picturing the image of Obi-wan in his robes and surrounded by scrolls and books of various academic subjects. It was quite fitting, but not a complete picture in his own opinion.

“You would get bored with such a sedentary life,” he informed, a teasing note in his words. “You may not want to fight another war, and rightly so, but sitting with your books all day and interacting solely with other scholars would be too stuffy even for you.”

Obi-wan smiled, letting his head rest against Cody’s shoulder so he could look at him without too much difficulty.

“I had hoped you would be there with me for that very reason, my friend. You would no doubt keep me from getting too bored in peace time.”

He hadn’t been expecting that nor the flutter his heart gave in response. Cody looked down at the feverish face of his general, his blue eyes that looking at him with something that Cody couldn’t quite name. The man found that he liked it, whatever it was.

“Oh, I see. You just want me around to keep you from turning into a complete snob. I see where I stand,” he teased, unable to stop his heart from racing further at the amused reaction his words got.

“Amongst other things. You know, I am quite fond of you, Cody.”

Cody gave him a soft smile in return, his hand tightening ever so slight around Obi-wan’s.

“Thank you, sir. I assure you I feel much the same.”

“Enough to stay by my side, stuffy books and all?”

Once again, Cody imagined what that picture would look like but this time he added himself as well. Obi-wan, in his robes and with his books around him, and Cody, dressed in his civvies, listening to whatever his general was talking about. It all seemed to fit so well.

“Yes, Obi-wan. Stuffy books and all.”

XxX

The war was over. Cody had lived to see its end, its terrible, violent end. How had it come to this? One single order, spoke in a harsh, grating voice, had sent them into oblivion. Brothers, with no control over their actions, turning on those they trusted and swore to protect. After so many years of each of them fighting to be recognized as the men they were, not mindless droids, it was snatched from them. Boil hadn’t hesitated to raise his blaster at their general, a man he looked up to his own career, a man who comforted him after the death of Waxer.

Suddenly it was too much, and the orders being screamed through his mind were mixed with memories and fantasies of the man they were told to kill. Nights spent discussing some poem they both enjoyed, days walking side by side through hostile planets. Words exchanged that were accompanied by touches and long looks missed by others but treasured between them. He couldn’t let it end like this.

Boil wasn’t hesitating to kill their general, so Cody didn’t hesitate when he killed his brother.

How was it ending like this?

“Cody?”

The voice he dreamt of, thought of every day, came from behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. The ship they were on, belonging to some ally senator, was racing through hyperspace, putting as much distance as possible between them and the new Empire.

“Are you alright, my friend?”

Cody turned to Obi-wan, silently cataloging each and every sign of stress on the man’s face. His eyes were tight, his mouth turned down at the corners, and the lines of his face were far deeper then they were yesterday. And yet here he was, worried about Cody’s well-being over his own. So selfless, even when he lost everything.

“No,” he answered honestly, “I’m not. And I don’t know if I can be. This wasn’t supposed to happen, sir. None of it.”

Obi-wan gave him a sad smile, hand coming up to clasp his neck in a comforting gesture. Cody brought his own hand up to match his grip, needing it to anchor him in this whirlwind.

“I know, Cody. We were all fooled and we have lost so much.”

They stood in silence, sharing their grief together. Cody thought of the brothers he left behind, the ones he was forced to kill to save his jedi. He thought of Rex, hoping against all hope that he didn’t go through with that order and that he was safe, he and his own jedi. It was a fragile thought, though. Cody knew that.

“Sir,” he finally spoke, voice rough with his emotions. He looked up at the men before him, brown eyes locking with blue ones. “Obi-wan. I need you to ask me. Ask me the question!”

Obi-wan sighed, hand tightening on Cody’s neck.

“Cody, I can’t,” he replied, the despair clear in his words. “How can I ask that now?”

Cody let his free hand come mimic the hold Obi-wan had on him, bringing their foreheads close. Cody let his eyes close, pressing their heads close like the vod did when they needed comfort from each other.

“Please,” he begged, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “Please.”

He felt Obi-wan return the gesture, leaning in so that they were pressed ever closer together.

“Tell me, Cody. Where do you see yourself in the future?”

Cody had his answer, through all this pain and grief he finally found it.

“With you. By your side, until the very end, whatever that may be.”

He opened his eyes and once again looked into those deep, haunted blues.

“Please, Obi-wan. Let me stay with you.”

He felt the jedi shudder with his words, his own emotions finally proving too much even for his training. Obi-wan’s hand moved from his neck to his cheek, cradling his face close to his.

“Yes, Cody. Until the very end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know!


End file.
